


Now You're Mine

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Bill took advantage of Duffy that night in the hotel room. [Warning for sexual assault and rape, please be careful when reading. Disregards the dementia storyline]





	Now You're Mine

The soft gentle music from the jukebox was soothing her slightly as she sat at the table, forehead in the palm of her hand. Her eyes were closed, her breathing soft. She was tired, had been awake for around thirty hours or so, a night shift followed by a day shift that didn’t go according to plan.

Duffy sighed as she reflected on the events that had lead to her being here. It wasn’t all Charlie’s fault but it wasn’t hers either. He hadn’t been clear in his instructions. She’d honestly thought he told her it was ready and she went ahead. Maybe, she shouldn’t have stormed off the way she did but she was tired. She had an hours sleep in between her night shift ending and being called it and it wasn’t a settled hour either.

Duffy had rang Bill because she needed someone to talk too. He knew all about her panic attacks and she wanted someone to listen, which Bill provided. She was beginning to get second thoughts on offloading to Bill when he arrived but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful. So they shared a drink.

It was just the one drink, wasn’t it? Her eyes felt heavy after the first glass of wine which was unlike her. She wasn’t a heavy drinker but wine was often a nightly comfort - so she had some tolerance to the tonic. That’s why it felt odd for her to feel strange after the first glass.

“Another glass?” Bill asked and she found herself agreeing. Another glass, wouldn’t hurt would it? Her eyes felt heavy again and she took a deep breath, standing up.

“Bathroom,” she mumbled and stumbled to the female toilets. Splashing cold water onto her face, she shook her head. Why was she so drunk and out of it? Why couldn’t she focus? She’d had a glass of wine, she shouldn’t be this drunk. Duffy cursed herself and knew she had to make an excuse, to go home before the situation escalated.

“I think, I’m going to go home.” She told Bill. Her words were slurred and she wobbled slightly. Bill placed his hand on her upper arm and smiled. It was the smile that Bill gave her, that suddenly caused Duffy’s insides to flip. Her gut was screaming that he was unsafe but she figured she was probably over anxious.

“Let’s get you a taxi home, shall we?” She nodded, her eyes closing again. She never noticed in the taxi that Bill had used her phone to navigate the taxi to a hotel. Nor did she really remember getting to the hotel either.

“No, home!” She mumbled and shook her head as he guided her into the hotel and to his room that he’d prebooked.

“Ssh,” he told her and unlocked the door, guiding her inside. She shook her head again.

“No!!” It was more firm this time. Bill laughed gently as he locked the door behind him. He went to kiss her but Duffy moved her head away.

“Maybe you should go to sleep?” He suggested as he guided her to the bed. Duffy shook her head again but as soon as she was lay on the bed, she was asleep, passed out through exhaustion. Bill watched her, biting his lower lip. He gently touched her shoulder, “Duffy?”

There was no response and he began to undo her buttons. She didn’t stir as he continued to undress her, her clothes being strewn around the room. He removed his own clothing and gently caressed her cheek,

“You’re safe now, I’ve got you.”

He whispered before he used her for his own sexual gratification.

“He doesn’t deserve you, like I do.”

He whispered as he lay beside her. He stroked her arm and got a mumble in response, although in all fairness, Duffy was out of it and wasn’t even on this planet so it could’ve been a random noise. He studied her body closely, how soft her skin felt under his fingertips. How beautiful she was naked. She had a natural beauty about her but then again she’d always been beautiful, even when they were teenagers.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. He knew from that moment forward, she was his and he’d do anything to make sure she stayed that way.


End file.
